super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Bull's Ring
''"I'm sure as hell gonna kill Hades when I get back to the city" ''- Ragna Into the Bull's Ring was a mission created by Mr. Game & Watch that was split into three threads in order to keep the pace of the event thread going a bit more smoothly. Cast Player Characters Adell A.I.M. Dark Pit Krexix Miles 'Tails' Prower Paula Ragna Shiek Shade Non-Player Characters Black Shadow Captain Falcon Mario MC Ballyhoo Marx Sonic the Hedgehog Mission Briefing "Save Mario, Sonic, and/or Samus from the clutches of Black Shadow (only one is required for success, but getting all of them wouldn’t hurt)" - Ominous Narrator Conference Call Plot The mission opens with Mr. Game & Watch’s clone in the deserted lands of Sector X. This was the location that the team decided upon since it was the last place that both Black Shadow and Mr. G&W met, so it would no doubt get his attention and it did just that perfectly. Once the bait was taken, the Blue Falcon came out from hiding and silently pursued the Black Bull half way across Li. The stealth team were not alone though, a trooper van dubbed the Egg Cracker barely kept up with the lot of them, but managed to get to their destination in good time. The trio of vehicles were inching ever closer to the Essence Extraction Point, but their stop was actually quite a distance from the mysterious light. An elevator arose from the ground, both the Black Bull and the Blue Falcon entering into the underground base, while the Egg Cracker remained parked outside behind a convenient collection of rocks. The Blue Falcon crashed into the door for the first floor in the elevator shaft, teetering gently on the lip of it. The four explorers easily climbed out, leaving Captain Falcon behind to ready himself for a clean escape should they need it. They entered through the second floor door and found some sort of generator. Meanwhile, outside of the base, the crew of the Egg Cracker exited the vehicle in order to stretch their legs and prepare for a possible emergency evacuation. Their cover had been blown fairly quickly though as a series of white hands began to burst through the ground and pull everything in sight underground with them. A.I.M., Adell, Ragna, and the Egg Cracker were devoured by the earth, while Dark Pit and Paula continued to fight the white hands. Ragna was pulled into an underground cavern along with the Egg Cracker. He managed to break free and signal to the others that he was down there. They soon joined the battle, though no one knew where the last two of their party went. A.I.M. and Adell wound up somewhere completely different, a holding cell with Marx watching over them. Adell hastily attempted an escape, but was thrown back into the cell with improved security, which also cut off any visuals that Marx had on the two. A.I.M. took advantage of that by equipping its Wall Eraser and burrowing a hole through a neighbouring wall that led to a laboratory. The two found a sheet, the writing seeming similar to that of the formula for the Starvia. Cut to the stealth team where they decided to leave the generator alone since it would probably attract more attention than they would like. They decided to enter a nearby door which led to a stairwell. While there, they spotted an odd insectoid being that wasn’t alerted by their presence. A rather mindless creature holding onto a canister of some kind. Back to the rescue team, they were not having the easiest time dealing with Dead Hand. A horde of Redeads emerged to join the party and exterminate the invading party. Luckily, MC Ballyhoo made his presence known since he was hidden within the Egg Cracker. His plan was to distract the enemy, but it seemed as though he distracted his allies in the process. Cut to the lab, a test tube began to open without any warning and out came an infected looking Varia suit, Samus’s most well-known class of armour. In seeing what the robot thought to be its creator infected, a protocol made by Samus activated. It locked down all of its systems except for its main laser, preparing to obliterate its creator. Adell had to pull A.I.M. away and continue their pursuit to save Mario and Sonic, leaving a Staryu to supress the infected. With their cover finally blown, A.I.M. pulled out a Shadow Assist Trophy to use Chaos Control, which would half the time in which everyone would move at, except for those that it requested. With that, the duo swiftly returned to the holding cells in order to grab Mario and Sonic. Once they were safely accounted for, the four of them made their hasty escape through the elevator shaft. The insectoid creature was captured by Shade the second that A.I.M. radioed back that they were evacuating effective immediately. Tails booted up the Dual Scream in order to deduce their quickest mode of escape and returned to the first floor in order to meet up with Captain Falcon again and cram back into the Blue Falcon. The rescue team also heard word of the evacuation notice as well, all of them piling into the Egg Cracker and activating its hover setting which launched them into the air and out of the cavern. The Egg Viper was steadily nearby, Eggman having received A.I.M.’s distress signal from earlier. With the Life Sphere leaders in tow, Adell and A.I.M. blasted a hole through the top of the elevator shaft, freeing them from the base and into the safety of Eggman’s retreat vehicle. Captain Falcon and company did the same not too long afterward thanks to the exit that their allies had made. Community Effect It was the thread that finally put an end to the long running plot line of the Life Sphere's Leaders being captured. It was thought that Samus was infected after this thread had finished, but the secret came out eventually since the text never said that Samus was infected, it only made reference to her armour and nothing more. This was not the first event mission to have the main bundle of threads separated in order to deal with too many members in one thread, but it popularized it for future event missions. The insect creature that Shade had captured would later be held at ransom so that he could have access to a team in order to destroy the base of the Team Plasma defectors, but it never came to fruition. References Mission Log Enter the Bull Mission Thread Crossfire Mission Thread Enter the Bat Mission Thread Category:Mission